


scars

by AndieFlare



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Basically Mixing All The Zelda Games Into One Story, Darker AU, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gerudo Culture, Guns, If Not The Deku Tree Will Be Referenced, Kokiri Forest, Legend of Zelda References, Link needs a hug, M/M, Magic, Mana - Freeform, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Not Set In Any Universe Here, Religion, Sheik is a Separate Character, Sheikah Culture, Steam-Powered Machinery, Suspense, Swords, Trans Link, Worldbuilding, non-cannon elements, universe fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndieFlare/pseuds/AndieFlare
Summary: A new introspective on our favorite hero. Showing that saving the world isn’t all that cracked up to be, while still dealing with your biological clock once a month





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rushed. Lol. Basically I wanted to write a Legend of Zelda fan-fic, where i combined all the game's lore and references into one story, add my own villains and quests, my own sort of mystery and end-of-the-world type scenario and have it Link/Sheik since I've fallen in love with that pairing ever since I read The Hunt. 
> 
> I think pretty much all of the games will be referenced, even Wind Waker at some point, even if it's not there, if like you squint and they're there. This really has no timeline, I'm just making it up as I go along, until I really feel like I know what I want to do with my story. Also like The Hunt, this is supposed to be a darker - not edgier but darker and more realistic AU. There are guns in this, like in The Hunt, because Zelda and guns? Yes. 
> 
> And it's supposed to take place in a sort of mid evil-fantasy type world where there are sort of steam-powered machines going about. I hope that makes sense, the technology in this world is sort of backwards, but I wanted to make it my own, because it's fantasy and Zelda and it's it's own thing. 
> 
> Some other inspirations are Ghibli, Osamu Tezuka, Hiromu Arakawa, Harry Potter, Naruto and Avatar The Last Airbender if you squint it's a hit or miss. -If you catch the name Hiruzen and you're a Naruto fan that's a plus for you, you get a cookie.-

He’s seven, he goes to Rusl and says – no Linkel – Link. Rusel chuckles and asks ‘what are you talking about,’ but when the young Hylian blonde takes out a knife and threatens to cut off his own hair – Rusl panics and yells for Uli. She would know what to do, she’s a girl. This is a girl thing, right?

Link. She – no – he wants to be Link.

Rusl sets Link to herd cattle. Rusl gives Link his first horse, Epona a year later, Link’s ecstatic.

Ilia is the best to confide into. Even though Link’s parents died when -he- was young, Ilia had always been there. Link moves into the tree house on the outskirts of the village when -he- is thirteen. The Sheikah comes when he’s sixteen.

The Sheikah is like ordinary Sheikah, then again Link’s never met any other Sheikah to compare him to. He has a large suit of clunky armor, and it clinks against the ground while he walks – he has a breast plate right in the middle of his chest and that makes Link wonder.

‘ _Don’t stare, it’s rude_.’ Link immediately takes the gesture and looks away.

The Sheikah’s name is Sheik. It’s fitting.

Sheik is odd. He has long hair, and red eyes. He carries an Ocarania with him and plays it sometimes when it’s dark, he says the moon and stars are like a compass for the Sheikah as they’re nomads. Sheik tells Link the names of the stars.

Link learns of a god named Icarus. The Son of Deadalus who dared to fly too close to the sun, and who’s feathers were made out of wax. Icarus was too ecstatic with the ability to fly and flew too far, and thus burned and plunged into the cold sea. Sheik says that the Rito were later reincarnated as a form of Icarus, as a sort of irony from a grieving Deadalus who couldn’t move on from losing his son.

Though the Rito knew how to fly.

“Do you know how to fly?” The Sheikah asked.

“What?”

Sheik grunted. “Nothing.”

Link ignored him. They continued to name constellations throughout the night, until they fell asleep.

Sheik needed a favor. The caravan needed an escort, and he was unable to guide it. The caravan was going to meet at Ordon Village today, and well – Link knew how to use a sword, but Rusl was against it.

“Absolutely not, Link’s only sixteen.”

“But you’re expecting a child, and besides, this isn’t without payment.” Sheik had that mischievous glow in his eyes. Link didn’t like it.

“I’ll take it.” The Hylian stepped forward and Rusl sighed.

“Take this, I was going to use this to give to you when you were old enough to handle it, but I think now’s the time,” It was a hand-foraged Ordon crafted sword.

“Thank you,” Link seethed the weapon.

“We set out at noon.”

. . .

Link’s chest hurt. His chest binds were becoming too tight, yet he was used to it. Sheik eyed the Hylian casually as they road together in silence, Link occasionally flushing and his cheeks getting warmer by the second. Gods, he had it hard for him.

The sounds of shrieking and clicking noises were coming towards the caravan, Sheik and Link whipped their heads up in the direction of the noise.

“Think fast,” Sheik said as he dismounted his horse, Link followed and Epona brayed at the noise the monsters were making.

Link was a natural to swords as Sheik was to archery. He swayed at the monsters without thinking, and before he knew it, they were down. But his chest was tight – his breathing was hard – and the Hylian was already on one knee and grabbing his front. Fuck.

“Fuck, what did they get you?” Sheik rushed over and tucked his bow back behind him.

Link was breathing hard – it was getting difficult to breathe.

“Link,” Sheik propped up the Hylian, trying to make sure he wasn’t injured but then realized what was going on. “You moron. I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.”

“Here!?” Link gasped and Sheik sighed.

“You’re using unsafe binds, let me fix that. Unless, your shy?” Sheik quirked a brow, but it was hard to see due to his mop of hair in the way. Link flushed and began to tear off his shirt and by the time he got to his bandages – he screamed.

“Shit, you really did a number on yourself,” Sheik sighed shaking his head.

It took a whole three minutes to get the binds off, in which it was a very painful process. Link was glad that he did, and he felt much lighter afterwards, which was odd, he thought he’d have much more tightness in that area instead.

“Sheikah women naturally cover their chests for protection and guarding, so when we get to Kakariko Village I will speak to Impa to get you proper binds,”

“I don’t have any money,” Link groaned, Sheik sighed.

“Think of it as a gift. Now, let’s set up camp. We’ve taken too much damage and it’s getting dark.”

Link was grateful for the night to come. That meant he can watch the moon and the stars and not think of anything else. He just hoped that there wasn’t going to be another monster attack in store for them.

. . .

Takeru was a bladesmith travelling with his wife and child, they required on the assistance of Sheik and Impa to settle into Kakariko Village after being in Castel Town and failing to find any work. Itsu was his daughter, and Mari was his wife. They were a lively bunch, and Itsu brightened up when Link was able to braid her hair.

Takeru wasn’t just a bladesmith, but a weapons specialist, though was more proficient in hard metals and alchemy.

Alchemy. Link didn’t know of the art, Takeru said it was a science, and only really practiced by the Sheikah, an ancient science not really understood by Hylians yet. Hylians in places like Termina didn’t really get things like Steam-Powered Technology, things that the Sheikah were working on, which caught Link’s interest.

Fortunately, Takeru and his family had bought supplies from Ordon to make a meal for the night, they didn’t bring any meat but they had cooked a vegetable stew for dinner. It was enough to fill them and as the Sheikah family said goodnight to Sheik and Link they dispersed back into the caravan.

Link and Sheik talked about Castel Town, and the King. They spoke of the Gerudo. Link asked if any Gerudo were mixed with Sheikah, Sheik wrinkled his nose and said no. Link frowned, thinking if he may have somehow offended Sheik, but Sheik confirmed that the Hylian hadn’t.

“It’s just, Gerudo are on the opposite side of Hyrule, secluded in a vast desert and Sheikah don’t have the tools or stamina to travel there. I don’t think any Gerudo women would’ve tried to make it into Kakariko, not that they wouldn’t have been welcomed, they just wouldn’t have tried.”

“Oh. Who’s your village leader?” Link asked, gazing up at the constellation ‘Pisces’, in which he learnt that Neptune was a God that was worshiped by the Zora. He had never seen a Zora, but they were secluded to the North in Zora’s Domain, so they preferred colder climates and were harder to get to without the proper gear.

“His name is Hiruzen, he’s an old soul and practically raised my foster mother. He’s old and crotchety, curses like a sailor, and drinks gallons before getting drunk, he’s excellent at swordplay despite only having use of one eye,”

Link raises a brow. “What happened?”

“He was shot.”

Link shuddered.

“He’s a sensor.”

Link opened his mouth partially. “A what?”

“A sensor, he can sense Mana. An old belief by the Old Religion that everything has life in it, plants, animals, etc. He senses Mana around him, since his eyesight and hearing are so bad, that’s how he fights so well,”

Link didn’t believe such a thing existed. “Does it really exist? Or is he just good at fighting?”

Sheik shrugged. “I can’t sense anything, no matter how hard I try to meditate. The old coot made me even drink pineapple and onion juice to get me to try and ‘kick start’ my senses, it was nasty shit.”

Link made a face. “That’s nasty.”

“Impa’s a lot saner, she’s a wildcard but she practically raised me, she’s the next-in-line to be Chief,”

Link crossed his arms behind his head as he laid in the grass. “Women can be Chief?”

“They can.”

“Cool.” Link yawned. “I think I’m going to bed. I – Sheik?”

“What?” The Sheikah grunted as he took out a sketchpad, drawing something perhaps?

“Thanks for earlier.”

Red eyes glowed under the moonlight. Despite the cowl he was wearing, Link could’ve sworn he saw a smile in the nomad just now. “No problem, farmer.”

 

 


End file.
